pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentret
| name='Sentret'| jname=(オタチ Otachi)| image=161Sentret.png| ndex=161| evofrom=None| evointo=Furret| gen=Generation II| pronun= Sen-tret | hp=35| atk=46| def=34| satk=35| sdef=45| spd=20| total=215| species=Scout Pokémon| type= | height=2'07"| weight=13.2 lbs.| ability=Run Away Keen Eye| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Sentret (オタチ Otachi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into Furret at level 15. Game Info Locations | goldsilver=Routes 1 and 29| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 1, 29 and 43| crarity=Few| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Canyon Entrance, Five Isle Meadow, Water Path| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 202 (Poké Radar)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 202 (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 1 and 29| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Route 7| bwrarity=Swarm| }} Side Game Locations | Trozei=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 18, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Sinister Woods (3F-6F)| PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F)| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Sentret| gold=A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings.| silver=It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind.| crystal=When acting as a lookout, it warns others of danger by screeching and hitting the ground with its tail.| ruby=When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear.| sapphire=When Sentret sleeps, it does so while another stands guard. The sentry wakes the others at the first sign of danger. When this Pokémon becomes separated from its pack, it becomes incapable of sleep due to fear.| emerald=They take turns standing guard when it is time to sleep. The sentry awakens the others if it senses danger. If one becomes separated, it turns sleepless with fear.| firered=It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries loudly to warn its kind.| leafgreen=A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings.| diamond=It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas.| pearl=It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas.| platinum=It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas.| heartgold=A very cautious Pokémon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings.| soulsilver=It stands on its tail so it can see a long way. If it spots an enemy, it cries louldly to warn its kind.| black=It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas. | white=It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Each Generation has a rodent-like Pokemon to be found early in the game. Sentret fits that role for the Second Generation. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line